Jyotaro's RA
by Wingshad0w
Summary: This is a AU about the epitaphs desingned by Jyotaro Amagi, the prologue is from the point of view of Jyotaro and Jun bansyoya
1. Chapter 1

.Hack//GU – Jyotaro's RA

A mans dream

This is a prologue to my planned GU fic. This chapter is from the point of view of Jyotaro Amagi, the man who tried to enact the RA plan. This is my personal completely made up, au, account of what Jyotaro planned, and in the end failed.

-Note this is set up in a structure similar to that of the end of the world terminal disk-

-Begin-

Greetings, I am Jyotaro Amagi, perhaps the greatest programmer to ever live, far greater than Harald Hoerwick. I am now recording what will go down in programming history as the truly greatest program of all time. This will become the new RA plan, as soon as the attempt to re-instate the one Harald designed fails.

Yes, I started RA knowing, hoping, and planning for it to fail. The fact is I am sick and tired of always being compared to Harald. I want to surpass him without any doubt of who is superior. And thus I have engineered this program while simultaneously planning how to subvert the program as to fall in on itself. Sure we will loose the chosen ones, but with my new program any player will be able to tap into the power of an epitaph. And then we can get whomever we desire to help assist in the rebirth of Aura. And then control aura in her entirety. Nevermore will the god of the world abandon us and let us suffer like Aura did. In fact Aura will no longer be significant. Only my divine spirit who will guard the game will be. Cerrunos, lord of the dead. Sure his name suggests morbidity, but he will become the true ultimate AI, faster, smarter, and more accurate than any human. The world, once more will be returned to its golden age!

One thing still remains as a thorn in my side, my co-worker, Jun Bansyoya. He claims that the eight epitaphs will spawn and 'anti existence', like, or he even dares to suggest, the same as cubia! That fool, cubia is long gone, no longer a threat to the world. He must be trying to delay me in order to make himself seem larger; well I told Jun that whatever he read in the data was just some bug from those accursed black boxes left by Harald. And if it isn't? Well then that's no problem; I'll redesign the epitaphs so they will be strong enough to beat cubia, should he resurface.

One key feature about **my **epitaphs will be their ability to stuck on any player we wish, thus allowing us greater control of the new god of the internet. Also they will be based on other figures, kappa, the water spirit, musa, the fire spirit, Oranos the air spirit, Gaia spirit of the earth, kronos, lord of time and heaven bushido, the warrior, Seraphim, the ninth choir of angels, and, as both a homage and a spite of Harald Hoerwick, the dragon of the twilight.

These epitaphs are not done yet, but they will be before the year is out. And by the end of next year the world sequel king crimson the internet, and most importantly CC corp. will be experiencing a golden age once more. Save under the guidance of Jyotaro Amagi!

-This disc was discovered in the aftermath of the CC corp. fire it was received by a young American friend of Jyotaro and programming prodigy John Calvin, it was revealed that there was large amount of data on the disk. After CC corp. covered up the fire the disk was left in Calvin's possession Calvin has become involved with CC corp., as a lead programmer in the world R2 once it came into being.-


	2. Chapter 2

.Hack//GU – Jyotaro's RA

A man's concern

This is the second, hopefully longer, part of my prologue to my GU fanfic. This is like the volume 1 terminal disk, and made a month after Jun Bansyoya made disk 12. It is disk 13 that he never was able to finish and was never able to get to anyone. At least in my reality. It should address the points from the time after the fire at CC corp.

-Begin-

Since I finished my 12th terminal disk it has come to my attention that Jyotaro Amagi has done something that is very dangerous, and threatens the whole of the world. Also it has come to my attention that there is an anomaly appearing in the world, and artificially intelligent data anomaly, which I will refer to as AIDA from here on in. But first I will address what Jyotaro Amagi has done.

When RA first failed, and Jyotaro burned down CC corp. I had suspicions that RA was designed to fail, or at least not succeed. I had some ideas at the time, but I simply took responsibility for the failure and resigned. It was no longer my problem. Unfortunately it has become my problem as my sister is one of the epitaph users. And what Jyotaro has done endangers the whole internet, and in turn, the whole of civilization.

Thanks to the news I heard about a boy, well then he was 16, to young to work with us at GU, but he had the skill to do so. That was a long time ago, now he is 18. But I discovered that an old friend of Amagi and myself, John Calvin, had come in possession of a disk that would be very valuable to me. It contained some data of RA, as well as data about new epitaphs. As well as data on the failure of RA. Not only that, but the disk contained character designs and the following notes.

Kappa – The water spirit - kappa will have the ability to control all that is water in the game world. It will collect data on player's logical thoughts and ideas.

Musa – The muse fire spirit - musa will have control of lava and fire in the game. It will collect data on people's creativity.

Oranos – titan of the heavens - Oranos will have control of wind and air in the game, he can work with kappa musa and Gaia to control the weather in the game, and even make it intelligent and attack players. He will collect data on player's ingenuity.

Gaia – titan of earth – Gaia will control earth and life in the game, allowing all plants to act as real plants and grow. She will collect data on player's beliefs and ideals.

Kronos - father of the gods lord of time – a step above the aforementioned epitaphs kronos is the fourth strongest of the avatars, only weaker than seraphim and the twilight dragon by a slim margin. Kronos will assist in general data gathering.

Bushido – the warrior elite – bushido is a samurai warrior of elite status. His player will have the ability to enter a super mode of extremely heightened status, as well as having superior stats. Bushido is meant to collect data of people conflicts.

Seraphim – The ninth choir - with six wings, two covering the hand and two covering the legs, all are capable of using a shield, armed with the sword Excalibur. The second most powerful true RA avatar.

Twilight dragon – destroyer of the cursed wave – As was the role of the twilight dragon in the epitaph of twilight the twilight exists to destroy the eight phases of morgana, should they dare appear. The twilight dragon is a grand dragon in the traditional eastern form. The twilight dragon also is strong enough to destroy the cubia that Kite faced, easily. This should provide assurance enough for whomever has any worries.

Then came coding, since I doubt you, my sister, would be able to decipher all of this, I decided not to include it. However John and I were able to determine what was there meant. It seemed to be similar to epitaph data. However it is very, very flawed data. In order to explain how they are flawed first I must talk about AIDA.

AIDA, artificially intelligent data anomaly. Smart blurbs of data that can do things human can't dream of. I cannot say for certain where AIDA comes from, but I can theorize. AIDA could perhaps be the first life forms given birth from the internet. Not counting Aura because aura was a goddess. Perhaps AIDA was bits of stray old data present on the internet that grouped together and formed a semi intelligent life form that could breed. It is possible that AIDA has its own home world; tales of black dots seem to indicate that AIDA comes from somewhere. Unfortunately I know of no way to defeat it, but I do know what it can do.

One key reason for my assumption that AIDA is like the bacteria of the internet is because AIDA can infect people. Like the common cold, or the bubonic plague. It will throw their stats to extreme levels, and attack the minds of the players themselves. Players who are attacked by AIDA also fall into comas. This is not good; it's the cursed wave all over again. John and I will discuss this from time to time, and we are researching it, but neither of us have any idea what it is, and why it does what it does. It does not seem to need to infect people to survive, unlike bacteria. Perhaps AIDA just likes people. That may explain why it's attracted to the world. But I digress for the moment.

What I wanted to say was this, these avatars, when infected by Aida, will actually be severely altered in terms of data. They will become more corrupted, much more destructive; the players themselves will risk permanent mental damage if AIDA stays attached for any extended period of time. While the epitaphs are less susceptible these are more. Also the avatars risk the chance of breaking apart after a use, which would place the player in a coma. They also risk causing the user to go insane. They could stress the user to no end, and they are much harder to control in general.

The only good thing is that they all are much stronger than the eight phases of morgana. That is their one bonus. Some grant the players amazing powers. Kronos can speed up or slow down time for his player. The others are all elemental as we said only Seraphim and The dragon of the Twilight lack player ability bonuses. However this strength is only when the player and avatar gain total unity, and that cannot last for long, for it is the prime risk for an avatar breaking apart. Unfortunately we cannot say who has these avatars, only that one user would be able to spot another. It will be important that you watch the world for players who seem odd, and who have odd abilities. I also think that John may know someone who fits the credentials for a user, for he seemed more nervous than need be when we figured out the effects.

About AIDA. I have a theory in relation to a certain someone whom I pray you know something about, Ovan. Ovan has an incalculable amount of data in his left arm. This is not right. I believe that he may have an AIDA arm, because AIDA tends to be a fairly large data amount. This is theory but-

-Disk ends-

-Later that year in the world R2 international server-

A man stood in Mac anu's harbor district. He looked out at the sea towards the sunset. He was wearing a grey jacket that was unbuttoned. The jacket had a collar with a white highlight on one side, and black on the other. Underneath the jacket was a white shirt. It was plain with no special marks whatsoever. He also had what looked like grey long dress pants. On his arms were two gold bracelets. Each inscribed with different figures, one with the image of a ship in the water. The other with strange writing on it. As well as a pattern around the edge. On the back of the jacket were three sets of two holes, one set near the top of the back, the other in the middle of his back. The last near his hips.

As a man with orange glasses and blue hair walked towards the man with two bracelets the few people in the area stopped to stare at the man. He had an odd left arm; a large case was around it. Many comments of illegal modification were to be heard, but they were largely ignored. When the man was almost by the man at the end of the pier the man at the end spoke. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that good at conversions for dates, your united states time of two AM was a little odd for me to figure."

"Don't talk like that, I know you much better."

"Of course you do. Oh and thanks for letting my character be moved to this server temporarily. It helps to be one of the main up keepers of the World does it not?"

"Yes it does. But it pays the bills that's most important."

"Well now, shall we get down to business seraph?"

"Yes Ovan let's. What was your request?"

"To have you start up keel in the Japan server."

"Why? I would eventually."

"Because things are going to happen there soon and I need you to see them up close and personal."

-End prologue-

Well that's the prologue for you; it all took place long before any story or Main .hack events, roots games or otherwise. Also it took place before any actual plot events.


End file.
